Get It Right
by Gemelli22
Summary: Co-Authored with Original Groffette. Jesse is back in Ohio, and after a chance encounter with Rachel he decides that seeking redemption is his only option. Will he be able to get it right?
1. Chapter 1

**Co-Authored with Original Groffette. When we heard that Jesse was not only coming back for Nationals, but that he was also going to Prom, we decided to write our own version of how it should work. We're very excited to be doing this together, and we hope that you have as much fun reading this as we've had writing it!**

* * *

><p>The music store looked different that day. Rachel didn't know if it was the lighting, or if the shelves had been rearranged, but there was something different about it, and she could not quite put a finger on it. After all, she had been feeling different herself in the past few days, as if something inside her had shifted, and even though her life was exactly the same, she was seeing everything in a different light. She could not explain it, it was a subtle shift, something that maybe no one but herself noticed. Maybe all that talk about priorities had finally had some effect, maybe she realized she felt she was on the right track, but all in all she felt more composed, more mature.<p>

She walked around the music store like she always did, perusing the shelves for new books, or maybe even an undiscovered treasure. After a while, she found herself near the piano where she had sat beside him more than a year ago, and for the first time the memory of their first encounter made her smile. In truth, she had not thought about Jesse in quite a while, she could not remember the last time she did. Sure, she had felt his presence before, like during Sectionals, when she could have sworn she saw him standing in the aisle, or in Regionals, where she thought she saw his face in the crowd. But she knew that he was thousands of miles away in UCLA, and that he probably never gave their short failed relationship a second thought.

Still, on that particular day she thought of him, of the way they were together. She sat down by the lonely piano and let her fingers softly caress the keys as a flood of memories washed over her: the way he looked at her when he sang, her amazement at his voice and how perfectly and effortlessly it harmonized with hers. She couldn't stop smiling at the memories of how dramatic their short lived fling had been, their secret encounters at school, the ease with which either of them could burst into song in front of each other. The memory of Jesse breaking that awful egg on her forehead right before announcing –or rather denouncing- that he had loved her still hurt, no matter what. But as her fingers brushed the piano keys she saw that not everything was like the ebony and ivory beneath her fingers, black and white. The way he told her that he loved her had felt like an accusation more than a late declaration of love because he had looked so hurt, betrayed and angry when he did it, as if it was her fault that he was doing something so brutal, as if she had in fact encouraged him to do so when she dared him to break it like he broke her heart. At first she felt betrayed, the innocent victim of a bunch of bullies, but she knew that their story could not be written off just like that, with her being the innocent little lamb and him the big bad wolf.

Maybe the time that had elapsed since then had helped her admit that she had also played him. Even though she had to admit that she had loved him, she also did use him to be popular, to get back at Finn, or maybe to get Finn back. In the end, it didn't matter, Jesse was gone and she had Finn and it was as if nothing had happened. She had lost Regionals but she had gained what she had always wanted, her precious Finn Hudson. She realized how childish she had been and laughed at the irony of ever thinking that she could compare Finn to a prize.

She looked around to see if there was anyone around, and since she found herself alone she let her fingers play with the keys of the piano, trying to recreate the first notes of that song that every now and then invaded her thoughts. She suddenly felt that she was being watched, but at that point she didn't care and kept going through her trip down memory lane. Maybe it was true that time healed everything…

* * *

><p>When he left for UCLA the summer of his graduation, Jesse had no intention of returning to Ohio. He had gotten what he needed from the dire state- four consecutive National titles as the male lead of the finest show choir in the country and a scholarship to 365 days of sunshine. There was nothing he needed or wanted that Ohio could provide, and for a long time, he managed to convince himself that he had out-grown Akron; that he was quite happy living his life alone in California without his old friends.<p>

However, as time went on, he began to realize that there was one thing that only Ohio could offer and he found himself checking competition dates and booking flights home, just for an opportunity to see her. He always kept his distance; she didn't need to know that he was there. After the way things had ended between them in the parking lot, he knew that Rachel was likely to stab him with the heel of her shoe if they came face-to-face, or alternatively she would have no reaction to him at all. He preferred not to think about the latter. He knew that after he had cracked the egg on her forehead, goaded by his hateful ex-teammates to destroy the only real relationship he had ever had, she had found solace in the arms of the vocally-challenged quarterback almost immediately, and while it had stung at the time, it had given him the impetus he had needed to perform _Bohemian Rhapsody_ to perfection.

He was surprised to see New Directions' star performer taking a back seat at Sectionals. He had to search for her on the stage, his chest tightening at the thought of her not being there. But when his eyes fell on her, relief rushing through him, he felt a piece of himself click back into place, a piece he had been unaware was missing.

A few short months later, he found himself watching her perform once more as the star she was born to be. Standing centre stage, belting out a song he knew had come directly from her heart, she was worth the 2000 mile, $700 round-trip. He was well-aware that the lyrics were not intended for him, more likely they were for the idiotic talentless asshole standing in the wings, but it felt as if she was singing directly to him. With the tempo of the music increasing for the next song, Jesse was left wondering if he would ever have a chance to _get it right_ with Rachel.

The music store looked different that day. When he walked through the door, the small bell jingling to announce the arrival of a customer, he knew it was no longer the same; it wasn't the mausoleum of his ill-fated relationship with Rachel any longer. The store itself was exactly the same; the long-haired manager was still propping up the counter, the back wall still held the autographs of iconic performers past and present. But something had shifted. His chest was no longer weighed down with the memories of their meeting over the sheet music, of how a single song had connected them on a level much deeper than musical performance. Even if he had not had Shelby's task to carry out, he would have pursued Rachel Berry. Their duet had ignited something within him, and as the weeks passed the fire of lust, admiration and, ultimately, love, had grown until it threatened to consume him.

When he had stood before her, egg in hand, heart pounding and head throbbing, he had seen in her face that it was over. It was enough that he had made the call to lure her to the ambush. Though he had no right to, he felt anger towards her; anger that she would switch off her feelings so easily, that she could lose faith in him so effortlessly, that she could end things so abruptly. When she told him to break the egg like he had broken her heart, the words escaped his lips before he could stop them. He hadn't meant to tell her, he certainly hadn't meant to tell her in the past tense. But he suddenly had no control over his hand or mouth; the words were flowing, his fist was moving towards her skin. The crack of shell was sickening in his ears and he hated himself. He walked away from her; he walked away from the only girl he had ever loved. She had given up on him, so he gave up on her.

Every time he returned to the music store thereafter, he felt a clenching in his chest. The best thing about LA was that it was 2000 miles from that damn store. As much as he wanted to move on, to get over Rachel, somehow she managed to infiltrate his thoughts, and it was because of that he wound up skulking in shadows in hotels to watch high school show choirs.

He hadn't returned to Ohio for Rachel that day; it was his uncle's birthday and he had flown home to celebrate. His class had gone over time, and in his rush to get to the airport he had forgotten his uncle's gift. So, he had headed over to the music store to pick something up. Instead of the usual crushing depression descending on his heart, Jesse felt optimism. He felt like he had finally turned a corner. If he could shop in this store without a longing to open a vein, maybe he was finally moving on; maybe he could stop obsessing about Rachel Berry.

But then he heard it. The melodic notes of a song so heart-breakingly familiar. The pianist was playing by ear, making a few mistakes then correctingtly them. His eyes fluttered closed as he imagined her sitting at the keys, brow furrowed and tongue curling between her lips in concentration. Somehow his legs carried him towards the source of the music.

And then he saw her…..

It was as if he was made of stone and cemented to the spot. Jesse watched as Rachel's slender fingers slid over the keys, a small smile at her lips. As if to prove he was flesh and blood, his heart began to hammer wildly, a racing beat contrasting with the slow melody of Lionel's classic. His legs remained heavy, preventing movement. Sadly, Rachel's hands left the keys to push her hair back from her face. She smiled fondly at the piano and stood to walk away, pausing briefly to touch the case affectionately. He watched her head over to the door, heard the bell jingling. The sound broke whatever spell had him rooted to the floor.

His mind began to work overtime. Rachel had been playing _their_ song; not only that, she had played it with a soft smile and an affectionate grace. What did that mean? He shook his head and without thinking he followed her out of the store. He saw her disappear into the coffee shop across the street, her ebony waves shining in the sunlight. The traffic was heavy for a Saturday, keeping Jesse on the wrong side of the road for too long. Just as his patience was about to run out, the green 'walk' sign flashed on. He practically ran to the coffee shop. Once inside he scanned the booths and tables for her, but she was nowhere he could see. He forced his eyes to survey the room for a second time, but Rachel did not magically appear.

Sighing, he headed over to the barista; he could use a double shot latte about now. He placed his order to go, and waited at the end of the counter for his coffee. He sighed deeply, leaning his elbows on the Formica and pressing his forehead to his fingertips. The barista called his name to present his drink and Jesse accepted it with a forced smiled. He moved over to deposit sugar into his coffee. He had just removed the plastic lid when he felt a cool hand on his forearm.

"Jesse?" Rachel Berry said.

* * *

><p>Bittersweet memories, that's all they were. Rachel smiled just from thinking that she could finally play the song without bursting into tears, and she decided that she would leave it there. There was no use in reminiscing at that point, so she decided to leave the store and get a soy latte. Maybe she needed a little caffeine to snap her out of her reverie, she knew better than to start wondering about what was going on with Jesse, how was he doing…<p>

After getting her coffee, she found a spot near the back of the shop, the place was unusually crowded for a Saturday. She started checking her messages in her cell phone when it slipped right out of her hands and into the floor. She was still kneeling on the floor looking for her phone when she heard the barista call out "St. James". She immediately got up, and looked in the direction of the register. She didn't know many St. James, and she knew it was just her mind playing tricks on her only because she had been thinking of him. But then she saw him, and she knew that the serendipitous encounter could not be an accident. Even though her heart threatened to beat out of her chest, she walked to him, and put her hand in his arm just to make sure that he was real before calling out his name.

"Jesse?"

He looked like he had just seen a ghost, his eyebrow arched in surprise as he looked at her disbelievingly. "Rachel?" His face softened immediately and he let out a loud sigh. "Rachel, hi…" he said tentatively, as if he was afraid that she would throw the contents of his coffee cup right into his face. She could not help but laugh at his reaction, and she smiled at him as she went to place a small kiss in his cheek.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd never come back to Ohio" she said cheerfully.

She could see that he was still too stunned to speak, but by the way that he was looking at her, she knew that he was happy to see her. His eyes were sparkling, his smile sincere. After a few seconds that felt like hours, he responded.

"It's my uncle's birthday… But how are you Rachel? I'm so glad I ran into you!" he exclaimed.

She could see that he was being honest, and she was genuinely happy to see him too.

"I just left my coffee all alone back there" she said while pointing with her thumb to her back. "Would you like to keep us company?"

She felt relieved when he answered "Of course" and they walked together to her small table. For a while they sat there just staring at each other and smiling, both nervously nursing their coffees.

He spoke first.

"I heard you were phenomenal at Regionals. Congratulations!" he said, effectively breaking the ice.

"You know about Regionals?" She was surprised and flattered that he had taken time out of his busy college life to even know about it.

"Of course I know, those original songs were fantastic, I take you wrote the solo?"

Rachel was astounded at the fact that he knew so much about it.

"Yes I did. Did you really like it?" she asked shyly. Needing his approval, she found herself holding her breath; his opinion suddenly as vital as oxygen.

"Rachel, I loved it. The way you poured your heart out with every note was extraordinary… I'd never seen anything like it."

Rachel was beaming with pride, after all this time, his opinion still meant the world to her. She made a mental note to ask him later where had he seen her, she wasn't aware that the video had already been uploaded to YouTube.

The ease at which they had fallen into their old banter was remarkable. It seemed that for a while there was no Vocal Adrenaline, no New Directions, no competition, and no eggs: just them, just Rachel and Jesse.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you think we should continue with this!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Rachel checked her phone again, she had been checking her phone for new messages or missed calls every couple of minutes for the past two days. She mentally chastised herself again, and once more she repeated what had become her mantra ever since Finn ditched her. "I'm better off alone, focus Rachel, focus on what you really want!" But the mantra wasn't helping either, for the one thing that she really wanted at the moment was to see Jesse again. She closed her eyes and frowned, wanting to clear her mind but finding it impossible. Jesse St James, whom she had finally managed to almost forget, was now present in her every thought ever since that day at the coffee shop. How silly of her to think that he was _almost_ forgotten.

"Are you alright?" asked one of her dads. She was having breakfast with her dads but had barely touched her food.

"Yeah, of course, I thought for a moment that today was Wednesday! I have that big Spanish test tomorrow." She added improvising before taking an uninterested bite of her PB & J and gulping down some juice. "You know what I could really have this morning? Some coffee…"

"Are you sure you are alright? You never have coffee in the morning." said her other dad.

She smiled sincerely at them while she helped herself to a cup of coffee. "Yes I am fine, stop worrying about me! It's just that I have final exams, Nationals and Prom coming up." And most importantly, Jesse St James is back. "But you know me, I have everything planned and under control, so there is no need to worry!"

Her parents were attending a friend's wedding in Florida, and then they would stay taking a two week vacation. They promised to be back by Nationals, and made Rachel promise she would send them pictures of prom night.

Rachel sighed in relief when they left, she would not be able to hold the "everything under control" façade for long, not now that Jesse had stormed back into her life.

She went back into her room and looked at herself in the mirror once more before applying lipstick; she had been particularly careful picking her outfits for the past two days, just in case…

"Stop!" she said to her reflection out loud, she had to stop thinking about Jesse!

"_Rachel, could I…." he had said when he walked her to her car that day._

_She looked at him quizzically, wondering what was it that he wanted to ask her._

"_Can I call you?" he finally asked, trying his best to hide uncharacteristic nervousness but not really succeeding._

_She smiled immediately. "Of course you can! Do you still have my number?"_

"_Yes I do" he said with a warm smile that almost melted her insides. "I will definitely call you then. Take care Rachel." _

Rachel could see that he didn't know what to do next, he had been extremely gentle and careful with her that day, as if she would storm off at the smallest provocation, if he said or did something wrong. She felt flattered by the way he was acting, she had always expected UCLA Jesse to be insufferable, yet there he was, unpretentious and modest, being the same great guy she knew hid behind his cool badass exterior. Rachel extended her arms and pulled him into a quick hug, and for that brief moment she knew that she had never felt better than between his arms. She allowed herself to breathe him in before letting go, her heart beating so wildly inside her chest that she was afraid he would notice the effect he had on her.

After their encounter she was certain that he would call her. But after two days of not hearing from him, she was starting to grow hopeless. Maybe UCLA Jesse was insufferable after all.

_His loss_ was her last thought while entering into her typical Rachel Berry Denial mode and going into school with her head held high. She was at her locker when her phone started vibrating in her pocket indicating that she had a text message, but she took her time before checking it, she would not be the needy chick, not this time around anyway. It was probably a message from her dads telling her that they were at the airport about to board their plane. But as soon as she got to her Chemstry class she checked her phone, only to find a message from Jesse.

_Coffee after school? Need to talk to you._

_J_

Rachel stared at her phone, trying hard to keep her cool even though she felt like dancing around. She swallowed hard, composed herself, and discretely put her phone away, not able to contain a smile. He wanted to see her, after all. But since she had been waiting for two days for him to communicate with her somehow, he could certainly wait a few hours for her to reply.

After the longest Chemistry class, she checked her phone again and there was another message from Jesse.

_Did you get my message? Pick you up after glee club?_

_J_

* * *

><p>How long do you wait before texting a girl you like?<p>

That was the question which plagued Jesse from the moment he left Rachel at the coffee shop until he finally hit the 'send' button two days later. Usually, he waited for girls to contact him; he had little interest in the chase. This indifferent attitude had served him well- he had spent most weekends of his high school years on dates or in bed with a stream of attractive, popular girls. Once he had hit LA, his nonchalant approach to dating had sorority girls swarming around him.

However, Rachel Berry wasn't some cheerleader or Greek clique honey; she was the only girl who had managed to get under his skin and force him to break from his typical laid back behavior. He found himself checking his phone obsessively, willing her name to illuminate on his screen. However, he knew she wouldn't make the first move; not only because he had said he would contact her, but also because he knew he had a great deal to make up for. Granted their reunion had been quite amicable, and when she had briefly embraced him he felt that she wanted more, but he knew that Rachel's heart was fragile. She had warned him that should he inflict heartbreak upon her she may never recover, and he suspected that there had been an element of truth in her words.

So, when Jesse walked away from Rachel that day at the coffee shop, not towards his car but towards the music store to buy the gift for his uncle he had instantly forgotten when he heard the familiar notes of _Hello_, his fingers had been itching to text her. Several times that afternoon he tapped out some inane message only to delete it. Then he toyed with typing out his true feelings; he wrote lengthy messages of apology for the sins of the past and promises of a brighter future should she choose to allow him back into her heart. Those were also discarded. In the end, he gave up and tossed his phone onto his bed before joining his family for dinner.

Sunday was his uncle's birthday which meant a family trip to the movies and dinner of take-out. There was little opportunity for Jesse to even think about composing a meaningful text to Rachel. In the early evening Jesse was sent to the store for ice cream, and it was only when he was behind the wheel of his uncle's MPV that his mind floated back to Rachel Berry. He sighed deeply as he tossed words and phrases around his head; nothing seemed right. He was at the point of giving up when he pulled into a parking space at the store. Deciding which flavor ice cream to choose seemed like an impossible task as he stood before the freezer at the back of the store. Hands on hips, he sighed once again under the weight of his task.

"It's just fucking ice cream," he muttered under his breath.

A voice startled him.

"You might not be my student anymore, but I can still tell you that cursing in public isn't a great idea for a future star,"

Jesse turned his head towards the voice and felt a wide smile spread across his face as he saw Will Schuester approaching him.

"Mr Schuester," Jesse said warmly, "How are you?"

The teacher returned his grin. "Great, thank you, and you? LA treating you well?"

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, the year-round tan is hard but it's a small sacrifice I'm willing to make,"

Will chuckled. "So what brings you to Lima? Surely they have ice cream in LA,"

"Family thing," Jesse explained, "Plus, we have a few weeks off to study for finals next month,"

"Right," Will said, and hesitated before continuing, "Does Rachel know you are home?"

"Yeah, I saw her yesterday, we had coffee," Jesse informed his former coach.

Will's face registered surprise. "Oh? So you guys are ok?"

Jesse nodded. "I think so, I mean, I hope so,"

Will smiled briefly. "Me too, what happened last year was…unfortunate,"

Jesse rolled his eyes. "I was an idiot, let's be honest here, Mr Schuester, and I want to make amends, not only with Rachel but with New Directions. I kinda ruined their chances for Regionals,"

"Honestly?" the teacher enquired.

"Of course," Jesse confirmed.

Will's face lit up with a smile. "I have a proposition for you,"

By the time Jesse returned to the house with a liter of cookie dough ice cream, he had decided that Mr Schuester's presence at the store could not have been a coincidence; fate had played its hand to help him with his text problem with Rachel. He grinned as he settled into the sofa, one cousin on both sides and three spoons in the freezing tub. He knew exactly what he was going to text to Rachel the next day.

Jesse was awoken by his curtains being wrenched open by his aunt; for a moment he wondered if his life at UCLA was all a dream and he was still a senior at Carmel, late for Vocal Adrenaline practice. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to make sense of his surroundings.

"Jesse, get your ass out of bed," his aunt said loudly, "I need you to do the school run,"

"What?" he yawned, lazily stretching his arms above his head.

"Jace left at six, and I have a breakfast meeting at eight thirty," Olivia explained, "I need you to get the girls to school,"

The relief of knowing Vocal Adrenaline was still a distant memory was almost palpable. After a brief shower, Jesse found himself packing lunches, checking book bags and bundling smiling children into the MPV. Once at the school gates, Jesse bent to kiss each of his cousins before watching them run into the yard to their friends. When he straightened up, he felt the predatory gaze of a gaggle of bored housewives pass over his form. He flashed them a flirtatious grin and got back into the car. He pulled out his phone and tapped out a message to Rachel.

_Coffee after school? Need to talk to you._

_J_

He waited a few moments for her response, but when it became apparent that she was not going to immediately reply, he threw the car into reverse to head home to his books.

Patience might have been a virtue but it was a quality Jesse did not possess. He managed just over an hour of study before he reached for his phone to contact Rachel once more.

_Did you get my message? Pick you up after glee club?_

_J_

He knew it sounded a little needy, but in that moment he didn't care. Rachel Berry brought out all kinds of uncharacteristic behaviors and feelings in him. Placing his phone carefully on his desk so it was within eyesight and easy reach, he picked up his notes to continue reading. Even with his eyes half-on the phone, he jumped slightly when it vibrated with the arrival of a text.

_Sure. Meet me in the parking lot._

_R_

His lips curved into a small smile while his fingers danced over the touch-screen.

_I'll be there. Looking forward to seeing you._

_J_

When he returned to his notes, studying was suddenly a whole lot easier.

* * *

><p>Jesse was careful to park at the back of the lot; he knew that the other members of New Directions were unlikely to welcome him with open arms, and for now he saw no reason for them to know of his presence in Lima. He watched them file out of the school building and wander over to their cars. One by one they drove out of the lot until only Rachel remained. He got out of the car and walked over to her. The significance of this location was not lost on Jesse; he felt a pang of guilt as he recalled standing before her, egg in hand, Giselle's voice echoing in his ear.<p>

However, Rachel merely smiled. "Hey,"

"Hey," he repeated.

"Shall we go?" she moved to head over to his car, but he caught her arm.

"I'm sorry," he said simply, his eyes penetrating hers with a look which conveyed all of the words and feelings he was unable to articulate.

She touched his face gently. "I know,"

Jesse visibly relaxed. "Soy latte?"

"I might throw caution to the wind and have a shot of cinnamon,"

"Don't go too crazy, it is only Monday," Jesse grinned as he held the door open for her.

The ease at which they fell into their old banter both amazed and thrilled him. The short ride to the Lima Bean was filled with light chatter, both completely comfortable with the other. Jesse ordered their drinks while Rachel found them a booth. He placed her latte on the table and sat opposite her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she enquired, sipping the hot liquid.

"I saw Mr Schue at the store last night," Jesse informed her.

"Oh? He didn't mention it," she said.

"No, I said I wanted to talk to you first," Jesse said, "He had an interesting proposal for me,"

"What?"

"I told him that I wanted to try to make it up to you guys for screwing you over at Regionals last year," Jesse began.

Rachel held up her hand. "That's the past, Jesse, and besides, we won Regionals this year and we're going to Nationals in a few weeks,"

Jesse nodded. "I know, but I still want to make things right," he paused. "So, Mr Schue asked me to help out with your set list for Nationals,"

He waited for Rachel's reaction.

_He wants to make it up to ME_. Rachel knew that after the way her teammates had treated Jesse, it was unlikely that he wanted to make it up to them, after all, they had retaliated Vocal Adrenaline's offense with their funk number. She had forgiven him for that awful parking lot incident, she really had, but she knew the rest of New Directions hadn't, and that they would give Jesse hell, especially after she had recently admitted that she was wrong in trusting Jesse and they were right.

Rachel smiled, and she could see that Jesse had been holding his breath. He looked more relaxed now, almost relieved at her reaction.

"Jesse, you don't really have to do this, you should know that I've forgiven you already, I wouldn't be talking to you if I hadn't. If someone knows how to hold - and maintain- a grudge, it's me!"

The look that she received from him after that last statement she could not describe.

"Rachel, you are the most incredible person that I know. There is no one like you..."

Rachel looked at him confused, but Jesse quickly changed the course of his dialogue, steering it into dangerous ground.

"Listen, Rachel, you can say that you've forgiven me for what I did to you, but I'll never forgive myself. It was spiteful..."

"Jesse, you weren't alone, so don't..."

He interrupted her.

"Rachel, it wasn't my idea in the first place, but what I did to you was unforgivable." Jesse looked down at his crossed hands on the table, his knuckles white, looking raked with guilt, his every word full of remorse. "I was blind with jealousy, I should have never..."

Rachel could not let him continue, were those tears brimming in his eyes? He was clearly affected by what he had done, and she felt it wasn't her place to let him rub salt into his own wound.

"Jesse, stop" she said while placing a hand between his. "Look at me."

When she saw that he couldn't lift his head, she tenderly touched the side of his face, and when he looked at her, she could see a single tear rolling down his cheek, which he quickly wiped before taking both her hands in his and attempting to smile.

"Jesse, I've forgiven you. I forgive you. We're okay, really."

Jesse let out a defeated laugh.

"You really are extraordinary Rachel"

She was sure she was blushing, and she was grateful when he changed the subject, even though she was sad when he let go of her hands.

"So, will you let me help with the set list? I know it will be hard convincing your friends, but it's worth a shot."

Rachel smiled. She knew that Jesse's help could be their only hope at Nationals. Beating the Warlblers and Aural Intensity had been hard, but beating Vocal Adrenaline was something else. Not only they were exceedingly talented, they were also sneaky, and New Directions could certainly use a few tricks of their own to stand up to them. Who could help them better than Jesse St James, the enemy's former lead?

"Okay, let's give it a shot then."

Jesse smiled at her. Her teammates were in for quite a surprise…

* * *

><p><strong>Original Groffette's Author's Note<strong>

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I am so pleased that you enjoyed chapter 1! I am thrilled to be collaborating with Gemelli22 on this; she is fabulous and is the real brain power behind this story. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! We know what's going to happen in chapter 3….I. CAN'T. WAIT!

**Gemelli22 **

Thank you for all your reviews! We thought that a different take of all the Rachel drama would be a refreshing change! Stick around for Chapter 3, that's when the St. Berry goodness starts (and the M rating!)


	3. Chapter 3

**CO-AUTHORED WITH ORIGINAL GROFFETTE**

* * *

><p>The thing about Jesse was that she could never figure out what was it about him that got under her skin. Was it love? Rachel wasn't sure even back then. Sure, she thought she loved him the first time around, especially after the pain that he had caused her with his teammates in the parking lot. She figured out that if she felt so much pain, she must have been in love with him. She used to thank her lucky stars for Finn: it was him that prevented her falling into an abyss of self pity after Jesse left. Finn told her he loved her, and he acted as such for a while. Having the most popular guy at school for a rebound guy was great, especially when that same guy professed his love for her. Being popular was something that Rachel had always craved, and when she got it, it felt great for a while. But love proved not to be a vegan cake recipe: forgetting about Jesse wasn't as easy as simply replacing eggs with apple sauce, or Jesse St James with Finn Hudson.<p>

She wasn't even sure of what love was anymore. Had she ever been truly, deeply in love with someone? The only love she had ever known to be true and strong was her love for stardom, her ambitions. She had loved being with Jesse, she admired him, loved how much they had in common, and his attempts at epic romance. She still felt goose bumps when she remembered the way she had felt between his arms, his weight on top of her, his heated kisses. She had needed to make use of a great deal of self control around him, he awakened nerve endings in her body she didn't even knew existed.

She did not have that problem with Finn. She liked making out with him, but she certainly did not feel the need to explore anything further with him, he was as clumsy and uncoordinated making out as he was dancing. But she loved him, at least she thought she did, also based on the pain that she felt whenever she thought of him with Quinn, even though that pain was quickly getting dull ever since Jesse got back. She felt so confused!

But there she was, talking to Jesse once more, wondering if what she was starting to feel was true love or just her hormones reacting to the way he used to make her feel. Either way, he had crawled back under her skin, and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a very bad thing.

* * *

><p>It was a done deal, he would be helping out New Directions prepare for the National Championship, whether most of its members liked it or not. Mr. Schuester had made the decision based on Jesse's track record, he knew what was best for the team, and he wasn't about to budge around their whims. It wouldn't be easy, but nothing was impossible. Rachel had convinced Mr. Schue to let her break the news to everyone first, after all, if she proved to them that she was okay with it and that it would greatly improve their chances at winning, they could not have many arguments against Jesse. And she needed Jesse to be there, not only because a four time national champion was probably their only shot at winning, but because he made her feel so good and empowered. Even if by a slim chance he turned out to be using them –using her- again, she knew this time it would be different: winning Regionals had left them empowered and strong, and she –they- would not let someone's antics bring them down so easily.<p>

Rachel never expected the reaction of her teammates to Jesse's return to be so dramatic. Finn was positively enraged, as if he was possessed with an otherworldly being. He leapt from his seat beside Quinn to storm over to Rachel. He stood mere millimeters from her, the anger rippling off of him in waves.

"So what," Finn spat, "You just forgave him like that? He egged you and humiliated you!"

Rachel felt rage bubble beneath the surface. "Finn, it was a long time ago, and people sitting in this room have done much worse, and I'm expected to act like _that_ never happened, so don't give me hell for getting over one lousy egg, when in the past every one of you have hurled _something_ at me, be it physical or verbal,"

Finn's face contorted as he snorted, "Whatever, we're your friends, we care about you. He is just some asshole who shows up to hurt you, I mean, us, the team, whatever,"

Quinn's face flushed as Finn spoke, incensed that he appeared to still have feelings for Rachel. She narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "Why the hell do you care so much about whether Jesse hurts Rachel? Have you forgotten that you broke up with her?"

"I care because I-" Finn began, then stopped to throw himself down in a chair, arms folded childishly, "Look, he is an asshole, and I think that for the sake of the group, we need to pull together, not bring in some punk to shake everything up,"

"Well I for one think it's great that Jesse is back," Quinn said, "At least now Rachel will be too distracted by his curls to chase after my boyfriend like a pathetic puppy,"

Rachel could not understand Finn's arguments, why did he feel so threatened by Jesse? Santana and Mercedes went on a rant about spies, each trying to out-bitch the other.

"Rachel, the guy drips of sexual deviance," Santana said, "He's either here to fuck you, or fuck us over,"

Artie and Puck were also visibly upset, but mainly because of what Jesse had done to Rachel.

"I'm just saying, from one Jew to another, you deserve better than that egg-toting douchebag," Puck offered.

On the other hand, Mike, Tina, Brittany and Sam didn't think it was such a bad idea, but they mostly kept their comments to themselves.

Rachel fought the urge to cover her ears with her hands as her teammates filled the air with slurs against Jesse's name. She was about to vent her spleen when Kurt spoke up, the surprising voice of reason.

"Guys," he began, "I'm not a fan of Jesse St James, but I am a fan of winning. And if Jesse can help us do that, then I say we pump him for everything we can get,"

"Thank you, Kurt," Rachel said appreciatively.

Kurt wagged his finger at her. "Don't think this means I approve of whatever is going on with you two," he said disapprovingly.

She smiled at him anyway, feeling as if she had at least one ally. "So, are we agreed that Jesse will come to our next practice to coach us for Nationals?"

The majority of New Directions muttered their agreement, but Finn's silence was extremely audible. While Rachel knew there was little point in trying to talk hi round, she couldn't face a month of animosity. She moved over to him and cleared her throat nervously.

"Finn," she began, "I don't want there to be hard feelings between you and Jesse,"

Finn shook his head. "You have no idea how much this hurts me,"

"Why?" she spread her hands before her, "Why do you even care?"

He looked at her sadly. "We might not be together anymore, but you don't turn feelings off like a faucet,"

Rachel laughed dryly. "Don't you think I know that? I feel like a year has passed but nothing has changed. You are with Quinn, but you seem to want me too, I've got feelings for you and Jesse…it's like a love triangle, or square, I guess,"

"I got you in the end last time," he smiled softly, hopefully.

"Not this time," she said and walked away.

* * *

><p>Later, sitting on her couch, Jesse threw his head back and laughed deeply. "You're telling me that Kurt was the one to convince them I was no longer the devil incarnate? After all those solos I stole?"<p>

A smile cracked the frown Rachel had been sporting as she told him of the afternoon's events.

"But he also said he doesn't approve of us," she said.

Jesse's eyes flashed for a moment. "Us?" he asked, a playful smile on his lips.

She wouldn't meet his gaze, kept her head down. She clearly hadn't meant to let that part slip.

"What about us?" he pressed, moving closer to her, "We're just friends, right?"

His fingers traced a pathway on the delicate skin on the inside of her forearm. He felt her shudder slightly at his touch and his smile widened in the knowledge that he could still elicit that response from her. He absently continued to dance the tips of his fingers into the palm of her hand. He expected her to pull her hand away but she didn't. He could see that Rachel's breathing had quickened, her pupils had dilated slightly. Her skin was sizzling beneath his touch. His own heart rate had increased, his breathing now shallow. He could feel the fire still burning passionately between them. He ran his tongue over his lips while he considered his next move. It wouldn't take a lot to thread his fingers between hers, pull her against him and kiss her. Would she reciprocate? Just has he flattened his palm against hers, his fingers slipping through hers, Rachel snatched her hand from his and clasped both in her lap as her cheeks flamed.

"Jesse, what do you think you are doing?"

He smiled at her innocently. "What?"

"You know what," she huffed, "I can't do this with you, not while I'm so confused,"

She stood and walked over to the mantle, her back to him. Jesse ran his hands through his hair as he sighed.

"Rachel, what is there to feel confused about?" he crossed the room to stand behind her, "To me it is very simple,"

"Oh?" she managed to squeak.

"Finn fucked up once again and he hurt you," he touched her shoulder softly, "But I'm here now, and I can make you feel better,"

He saw her eyes flutter closed in her reflection in the mirror above the mantle. He turned her towards him. "You know we have always had a connection, Rachel,"

"Jesse, I'm not sure it is that simple. Let's just be friends now, please." she whispered, her eyes locked onto his.

He leaned his face down and pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow at Glee club, Rachel," he murmured, He placed one last kiss on her forehead, allowing his lips to linger there for longer than was necessary. He wanted her to remember the sensation of his lips on her skin, to want it again. He left her standing in her living room, hoping that she was wanting him as much as he was _needing_ her.

* * *

><p>"For the love of God, would you just give it up already?" Jesse yelled, "This isn't about you, Finn, it's about winning Nationals for the team!"<p>

They had been rehearsing the set list and Jesse had corrected Finn on his pitch for the fifth time. The jock had flown off the handle, accusing Jesse of a personal vendetta. Now, the two boys surveyed each other as the rest of New Directions reveled in the drama unfolding before them.

"As if you give a damn about New Directions!" Finn spat, "For all we know you are a Vocal Adrenaline Nazi sent here to spy or sabotage or something,"

"I won't say this again," Jesse was practically breathing fire, "I am _not_ working for Vocal Adrenaline, I am _not _here to sabotage _anything_! I am here to make up for the past by helping you to win the National title you deserve,"

Jesse's chest was heaving. Every instinct was crying out for his fist to connect with Finn's jaw. He could almost hear the cracking of bones. But he knew Rachel hated physical violence so he resisted.

"Can we get back to work please?" Rachel interjected, "Do I need to remind you that Nationals are in three weeks?"

Rehearsal restarted in earnest. The songs they had chosen were good, but they were arranged as ensemble pieces with very few solos for any of the team. Jesse closed his eyes and imagined how the songs would be transformed with Rachel at the helm, belting out verses to the back row. As the performance ended, Jesse nodded and jumped onto the stage.

"You guys sound incredible as an ensemble, and it really works for the chorus," he said, "But what it's missing is a solo where the magic happens,"

"And who do you have in mind as your little artiste in the spotlight?" Kurt sneered, "As if we need to ask,"

Jesse rolled his eyes. "You all know that Rachel is the star here; her solo won you Sectionals last year,"

"That was one song; you can't say Rachel's solo carried us," Finn said angrily.

"Do I need to remind you about Regionals? No solo from Rachel, no victory," Jesse folded his arms across his chest.

"Because you screwed us over," Finn snapped, his face contorted.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "I seem to recall that you did fairly well out of being _screwed over. _I know you swooped in to claim Rachel as your own the second I was out of the picture,"

"She was always mine," Finn hissed.

"Finn!" Quinn punched his arm, "I'm so sick of you and your obsession with Rachel! You are _my boyfriend _and_-"_

"Why is it this group ends up fighting when you are around, St Jack Ass?" Puck yelled in apparent defense of his friend.

The room erupted as New Directions began to yell at once, some at Finn and Quinn to take it outside, others at Jesse for provoking Finn. Mostly the noise was to fight Jesse on his assertion that Rachel should take the solo.

Jesse was not one to back down from a fight, so he gave as good as he got. He had nothing to lose by telling them how it was; they already hated him.

He was so enraged that he didn't notice Rachel begin to cry and run off the stage.

"Look!" Jesse bellowed, "You say you want to win nationals; I'm telling you how to do that. Rachel is the best damn singer I've ever heard. She has talent in spades. You would be fools not to put her in the spotlight at Nationals. If you do, you will walk out with a trophy. If you don't, you'll come home Lima Losers again,"

"You are just saying that because you want to nail her!" Puck said as Mike held him back. The resident badass clearly wanted to inflict physical pain upon Jesse.

"I'm saying it because it is the truth!" Jesse yelled, his eyes wild with fury, "How I feel about Rachel has nothing to do with this,"

"Guys!" Mr Schuester's voice penetrated the rabble on stage as he walked down the steps towards them, "I leave to get water and I come back to this?"

Jesse sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr Schuester,"

"I think we need to call it a day for now and you all need to go and cool off," the teacher instructed firmly, "And when you are back here for rehearsal, I want a better attitude,"

New Directions gathered their belongings and trudged out of the auditorium.

"So what happened?" Mr Schuester enquired when he was alone with Jesse.

"I told them I thought Rachel should have a solo and it kind of deteriorated from there," Jesse sighed.

"They have issues with Rachel," Mr Schuester said candidly, "I don't like to say it, but it's true,"

"I know," Jesse agreed, "But she is your best chance at winning. You have to know that, Mr Schuester. When she sings, the world stops spinning to listen to her,"

The teacher smiled and clapped Jesse on the shoulder. "You should tell her,"

"Tell her what?"

"What is written all over your face when you talk about her," Mr Schuester stood and turned to retreat up the stairs, "See you at next rehearsal,"

Jesse watched his old coach exit the building. Sighing he wandered over to the piano. His fingers automatically began to move over the keys. He knew Schuester was right. He closed his eyes and began to sing.

* * *

><p>Jesse's voice, along with the soothing notes coming from the piano were starting to calm Rachel down. After everybody started talking and fighting over her, no one noticed that she had left the room. Feeling that no one really cared about her, she stood backstage listening to the bickering, feeling sad and even disgusted at some of her teammates, especially Finn. Why couldn't he make up his mind, why did he have to feel threatened in some way or another in order to want her? She felt her heart break once more as she realized that Finn only made her miserable, and she had somehow enabled and even encouraged him to do it. Silent tears fell down her face when she heard Mr. Schuester's voice dismissing everyone. She was trying to gain her composure in order to go back out when she heard him tell Jesse "You should tell her."<p>

Rachel gasped when the realization hit her like a ton of bricks, and her mind started quickly connecting the dots. That thing about Jesse that she could not explain: It all came down to simple acceptance. He accepted and admired her for who she was. He never tried to change anything about her; on the contrary, he had encouraged her to be herself and to stay focused on her dreams. He did not try to smother or overshadow her, he never treated her as anything less than an equal, a rising star. He accepted all her flaws and challenged her to be even better when others had insulted and ridiculed her. It was at that moment when she knew her choice had been made: with Jesse St James there was no turning back.

She walked quietly back to the stage and stood in front of him, and the way his eyes lit up when he saw her confirmed what she had just realized moments ago.

Jesse gave her a confused look. "Rachel, are you okay?"

* * *

><p>She could hear in his voice that he genuinely cared about her and nodded. She stood in front of him, and put her hands on his shoulders, while he instinctively put his around her waist. "Thank you, Jesse."<p>

She let her hands slip around his neck and pulled him into an embrace, burying her face on his neck, suddenly needing to breathe him in. He responded by holding her tighter with one hand while the other softly rubbed the back of her neck, assuming that she was upset and trying to calm her down, never thinking that his touch had the opposite effect on her.

She pulled her head back a little and looked at him. For the first time in her life, she felt loved. He smiled at her nervously, lifting a hand to the side of her face. "Rachel, are you oka-"

She did not let him finish his question, tentatively pulling him in and placing her lips on his briefly. She pulled back to gauge his reaction, and he looked at her quizzically, before asking her again "Rachel, are you su-"

She didn't let him finish, this time softly placing her fingers over his mouth, and quickly replacing them with her lips. She could see that he was caught off guard once more, but he kissed her back, his hands tightening around her. Rachel deepened the kiss, burying her fingers in his hair and pulling him in closer, her body responding to him in a way she had never felt before. He was kissing her hungrily, and she moaned softly against his lips when she felt his hardness against her stomach. He let out a loud sigh in protest against her lips when she suddenly broke the kiss. She placed her forehead against his, her eyes half open, her breath ragged and shallow. "I'm sor-" he started to say, but Rachel once more placed her fingers over his lips. She knew what she wanted, and she only hoped that he wanted the same thing as she gave him a reassuring smile before taking his hand and guiding him backstage.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, hope you like reading this as much as we like writing it!<strong>

**Be nice and review, think of if as two for one: you'll be making BOTH Original Groffette's and my day : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**CO-AUTHORED WITH ORIGINAL GROFFETTE**

**Sorry for the delay, we have both been very busy with our lives! **

* * *

><p>Rachel found herself pleading with the universe. Maybe if she begged enough, she could get what she wanted. If she could only get one wish come true, it would not have to do with fame, stardom or any of the artistic aspirations that usually enthused her. Neither would it be to be accepted in Julliard, or better yet, to be discovered on Broadway straight out of high school. If she only got one wish, just one, it would be to get Jesse St James out from under her skin. But the universe wasn't listening, and she could only keep on wishing for the impossible.<p>

She kept her phone close by, looking at the text message she had received a few days back, and which she could not bring herself to answer.

_What happened? We need to talk. I meant what I said. Please call me. Jx_

How did it all happen, how was it that she ended up feeling like that? What had he done to her? Or even worse, what had she done to him? She sat on her bed bracing herself, gently rocking back and forth as her mind wandered to the moment that changed her life.

She had always been sure that she would know the exact moment when she fell in love: it would be like in the movies, a sudden and grandiose realization of undying love just by looking into her soulmate's eyes. There's a moment in romantic movies where two people realize they were made for each other, like the moment Sam took Annie's hand in "Sleepless in Seattle", or that epic kiss under the rain in "The Notebook". Before Jesse came back, Rachel thought "the moment" would happen with Finn, but it never did. It didn't happen with Jesse before either, so Rachel assumed that "the moment" existed only in fiction, or that maybe she would get her "moment" when she was older, maybe after conquering Broadway. But in truth, when the moment happened, she wasn't prepared. At all.

_This is not happening… _

She still didn't know what possessed her that day to impulsively kiss Jesse and then take him backstage to the dressing room. Maybe it was the simple fact that she felt accepted in a way she never had before, maybe because he made her feel happy and complete.

Either way, she had made up her mind when she locked the door to the auditorium dressing room, and she didn't let Jesse speak at all for fear of losing her nerve. Every time he attempted to speak she silenced him. First he tried to ask her what was going on, but the urgency of her kisses answered him pretty clearly. Then, when she took off his shirt, and her own dress, he managed to ask her only "Are you su-" before she put her fingers on his lips and simply nodded "Yes". After that, all that came from Jesse's mouth were moans between kisses as she hurriedly unbuttoned his pants and grabbed him firmly over his underwear, right before she finished undressing herself and stood stark naked in front of him, her heart beating out of her chest.

She did not feel awkward at all when she had to finish taking off his clothes, since apparently he was too stunned to even move, his breath ragged as he looked at her in what seemed to be utter disbelieve. Time stood still as she walked to the sofa and softly laid there, in what she hoped was a seductive pose. A few seconds more passed before Jesse reacted and positioned himself on top of her, kissing her deeply as his hands roamed undiscovered parts of her body. Rachel could feel his hardness rubbing against her naked hips as he looked at her between desperate kisses, afraid of going any further in case she changed her mind.

But Rachel was sure of what she was doing, and she needed to feel him more than anything, so she adjusted her hips until she felt him at the right spot and swiftly pushed herself against him, gasping loudly when he entered her for the first time. He did not dare to move, as he looked into her eyes and his hands lovingly brushed the sides of her face, until she started to move her hips again against him, the pain she had initially felt replaced by intense pleasure. Rachel never thought making love would be so insanely passionate and simultaneously so sweet. He started thrusting into her slowly, and then more hurriedly as she encouraged him further. She wondered if the world had ceased to exist, if he was feeling the same thing. All she knew is that Jesse was everywhere; his arms tight around her, his neck hot under her mouth catching her ragged breath, his mouth against her ear, and he was inside of her, everywhere.

Suddenly he started saying her name, almost chanting it with every movement. "Rachel, Rachel, oh Rachel…" She ran her hands over his shoulders, and as a wave of ecstasy started building in her, she dug her nails into his skin as she let out several loud moans. To say that she saw fireworks would be an understatement; she felt like she was traveling inside a wormhole where she could see a million stars. But after what felt like an eternity she was back, feeling him still pushing and pulsating inside of her, and the sight of his face wracked by his own orgasm was the most beautiful and sublime thing she had ever laid her eyes on.

That was it, he was it. It was the moment she thought would never come, that instant in which she knew Jesse was the one, her soul mate, her true love. Yet after experiencing the most intense passion of her life, she wasn't ready for it. So when he looked deeply into her eyes adoringly and whispered "I love you", she said the only thing that she could muster at the time : "I'm sorry"...

* * *

><p>Historically, Jesse St James had been the one to make a hasty exit after sex with a girl. Rarely had he hung around for the crass cuddling and false promises of phonecalls. Never had he given consideration to the girl he left behind in the crumpled sheets. Equally, Jesse had never imagined that he would ever be the one to be abandoned in a room reeking of sex. So when it happened to him, it shocked him to the core. And the fact that the girl to do it was Rachel Berry? That just damn near tore his heart in half. Now he knew what countless girls must have felt; used, dirty and worthless.<p>

He pulled his clothes on slowly as he ran over the events for the hundredth time. Even now, he could hardly believe what had happened. He had followed her eagerly into the dressing room, sure he was in for a heavy make-out session which was long over-due. He felt a throb in his pants at the very thought of sliding his tongue into Rachel's mouth and running his hands over her breasts. When she closed the door behind them and slid the lock into place, he knew something was different. Then he caught the look in her eyes; pure lust burned behind her long lashes.

"Rache-" he began, but her mouth closed over his before he could continue. He stifled a moan as her tongue caressed his urgently, causing his pants to suddenly be impossibly tight. He had dreamed about making love to Rachel, but in all his fantasies, it was nothing like this. He had always imagined a grand romantic moment, but this was raw and impulsive. He had never been more turned on.

As she began to remove his shirt, sliding her small hands over his chest and dragging her nails lightly down his flesh, he again attempted to speak but found himself silenced by her lips on his. He gave in to the passion and kissed her forcefully while she rid herself of her dress. He tore his mouth from hers and managed to confirm that she was sure. He knew he was nearing the point where he would be unable to stop if she changed her mind. Incredible wanting rippled through him as he crushed his lips to hers in a fervent kiss. Her mouth swallowed his moans as she rubbed his hardness through his underwear, sending pleasure shooting through him. He moaned again when she removed her hand to discard her underwear. Then she was naked before him, a sight he had imagined countless times. His imagination had done her an injustice; she was more beautiful, more sensual than he could ever have envisioned. He allowed himself the luxury of casting his eyes languidly over her form, taking in her breasts and thighs.

It was as if he was caught in a trance; he could not move, only hear his breath coming out in ragged pants and his blood roaring in his ears. He watched, mesmerized, as she moved slowly over to the coach and draped herself seductively across it. With her arm above her head and he legs slightly parted, she was presenting him with the perfect invitation. Suddenly, he snapped out of his daze and placed himself between her toned thighs and he plunged his tongue into her mouth. He needed a part of him to be inside her, but he was still wary of taking the ultimate step of sliding his hardness inside her. His hands roamed her body, relishing every millimeter of her smooth skin. His lips dragged down her throat as his fingers ventured between her thighs. She moaned in his ear, a sound which sent more blood rushing southwards.

When Rachel began to move her hips against him, he thought he would explode over her right there. But then she flicked her hips upwards in one smooth motion to sink his hardness deep inside her. It was the most exquisite sensation of his life. He saw the look of pain in her eyes, heard her gasp. He waited for her to be ready for more. The gentle rocking of her hips sent almost excruciating pleasure flooding through him. He closed his eyes as he fought the urge to pound into her, desperate for his own release. After a few moments, she urged him to increase the pace, her own needs now rivaling his. As he moved more urgently inside her, the outside world dimmed; all he could feel was Rachel, all he could see was her beautiful face and all he could hear were their ragged breaths as they made love. He never wanted the moment to end.

He heard himself begin to pant her name repeatedly as he felt his orgasm building. He could feel she was on the brink too. The combined sensation of her tightening around him and her nails biting into his back was enough to force him to thrust hard and deep inside her until he exploded inside her. Breathing heavily, he ducked his head to kiss her slowly, wanting to savor the moment. And then he said what he had wanted to say for so long.

"I love you," he whispered as he stroked her face softly.

Her response floored him.

Her eyes betrayed her, a look of horror and regret plain to see. "I'm sorry," she gasped as she pushed him away from her.

"Rachel?" he asked incredulously, "What's going on?" Fear filled his heart at the possibility that she did not reciprocate his feelings; worse yet, he was terrified he had hurt her.

She scrambled from the sofa and began to hurriedly pull on her underwear and dress. Unable to meet his eyes, she said nothing more as he dashed to the door.

Momentarily she forgot that is was locked and simply shook the doorknob in frustration at apparently being trapped in a room with Jesse. Her actions were crushing him; he could barely breathe.

"Rache, please stop, we need to talk about this!" he pleaded desperately, suddenly feeling naked not only physically but emotionally too.

She suddenly remembered that the door required unlocking, and practically threw herself out of the door, slamming it behind her. Jesse was left on the sofa, stunned and unable to move.

Now fully dressed he walked out of the dressing room in a zombie-like daze, his head and heart reeling from what had just happened. He could not process the fact that he had taken Rachel's virginity and confessed his love for her, and then moments later she had looked at him as if she had made the worst mistake of her life. His stomach twisted and churned sickeningly as he wandered out of the auditorium and towards the parking lot. His heart was in tatters.

He slumped behind the wheel of his car, unable to find the strength to even insert the key into the ignition. What had gone wrong? What had he done? He played it over in his mind again; had he forced her unknowingly? He knew that wasn't true; Rachel had been the one to initiate everything, including the moment he entered her for the first time. But he must have done something to cause her run away from him like that.

He took his cell from his pocket and quickly tapped out a message.

_What happened? We need to talk. I meant what I said. Please call me. Jx_

His head told him she would not respond, but his heart, ever optimistic, prayed that his phone would chime.

Time would tell whether his head or heart was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you liked it! Reviews are love and they really make our days, so send a little love our way!<strong>

**XXXX **


End file.
